There are animals which do harm to humans or destruct environment including rats, bird pests such as pigeons, and animal pests such as wild boars.
As a conventional method for exterminating rats, an extermination apparatus using high-voltage electric shock paper has been suggested (“Apparatus for Exterminating Rats by High-Voltage Electric Shock Paper” described in Japanese Published Patent Application S47-51069, and the like). Using a sheet-type insulating waterproof paper on which electric wires made from metal foils or the like are printed and high voltage is applied from one end of each of the electric wires, this apparatus is intended to exterminate rats passing through the paper by giving them an electric shock.
However, this conventional art has the following problems.
Since the electric wires with high voltage being applied are printed in a striped pattern on the electric shock paper, rats may run through insulating portions which are parallel to the electric wires depending on the width of the electric wires or the space between them.
Also, since this electric shock paper employs a system for applying voltage from one end of each of the electric wires which run parallel, it cannot be cut out for use in a shape of cutting those electric wires. Therefore, they must give up laying the paper along a complicated line of a floor such as a floor of a room where a post juts out or a heavy thing such as a chest is placed.
Further, since rats with learning ability have learned that the electric shock paper is dangerous, just a repeated use of this electric shock paper reduces the extermination effect drastically.
On the other hand, due to bird pests such as pigeons, buildings and parks suffer from their droppings, trash is scattered by their foraging trash cans and trash bags, and residents of a town are bothered by noise pollution of their cries. Further, animal pests such as deer, wild boars and kangaroos cause serious crop damage. Therefore, an arrival of an effective method for repelling these bird pests and animal pests from a target place or capturing them alive has been long awaited.
Accordingly, the present invention has been conceived in order to protect against the damages to humans and environment caused by these animals, and an object of the present invention is to provide a sheet for exterminating rats by electric shock which is capable of giving rats an electric shock more surely and can be cut in an arbitrary shape for laying. Also, it is another object of the present invention to provide a sheet for exterminating rats by electric shock which can be used repeatedly by giving them no time for learning.
On the other hand, as for bird pests and animal pests, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for repelling those bird pests and animal pests from a target place without fail. Also, it is another object to capture them alive without fail.